In a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system where there are multiple transceivers, and each transceiver uses its own divider circuits to generate the desired local-oscillator (LO) frequency. The first time the divider circuits are enabled, the phase ambiguity needs to be calibrated by a loopback mechanism at the expense of time and power consumption. It is known that the enabling and disabling of the divider circuits can cause their phase to be unsynchronized with each other when they are enabled.
This problem has been conventionally addressed by the divider circuits being enabled all the time (without disabling them) at the expense of higher power consumption. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method to address these issues.
Accordingly, the present invention addresses such a need.